


A Horrific Nightmare

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Horror, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day while visiting their friends, the turtles Louise and Alice got more than they bargained for when they found out they were in their mating season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Horrific Nightmare

Alice tried to stand but something held her down as she tried to call for her sister her mouth was cover by a hand.  
The thing started to rip at her shirt ripping it all the way down until the shirt was completely ripped in half.  
Louise tried to open the door to get to her sister but she couldn't. Someone grabbed her around her waist and someone put their hands on her chest and pulled her to two bodies.  
Alice pushed her hands out but another pair of hands grabbed her wrists and held them down as the other started to lick her stomach. There was a gap between the others hand and her mouth. "Sis!" She screamed.  
"Alice!" Louise yelled.  
But her mouth was soon shut by someone's lips on hers shoving their tongue in her mouth caressing her mouth their tongues dancing over each other's and also another set of hands began to lift up her shirt and began to grope her boobs.  
Alice heard her sisters voice and tried pushing against them. A low growl escaped both of their mouths as the one holding her arms leaned over and started to lick her flat chest then the other held her legs down and pushed up her skirt.  
The one that was kissing her brought their mouths to her neck licking and kissing and sucking on her soft tender fresh while the one groping her boobs began to kiss and massage the buds of her nipples eliciting a moan from Louise.  
Alice had never felt the way that she did. These new feelings scared her and also excited her. She felt her arms get weaker but her legs were still trying to get free.  
The one kissing her chest now went down to her legs and began to take off her pants sliding them off her legs. Her panties were soon next as they slid off her legs and her shirt was ripped to shreds. She was now completely naked now as one went to grope her butt cheeks squeezing her flesh between their fingers as the other went to finger her pussy shoving two fingers in her making her moan even louder.  
Alice felt lips move away from her chest and kiss her neck, roughly as the other ripped off her panties, All she had on was her skirt. She felt two fingers slowly slide up and down her pussy. She moaned at the feeling, then tried to close her legs. She had heard that things that made that sound didn't end well. "Sis..." She said weakly.  
Louise began to move her legs and struggle in their grasp but she couldn't move as they both had her trapped. She cried as tears streamed down her cheeks as she felt something enter her anus in her butt. Then she felt something up front enter in her pussy and she cried even harder and she screamed from the pain seeing as to how she was a virgin all that she could feel was pain. She tried to get out of their grasp again but they wouldn't let her.  
"Alice" Louise said quietly.  
Alice felt her hands being brought up and pushed the front of her body up with it and holding her arms behind her back, tightly. As her hips were lifted and roughly brought down on something thick and warm. She felt it go inside of her and she screamed out as tears slipped down her cheeks.  
But the pain soon became pleasure for her as her body was betraying her. She felt it being thrusted really hard and fast in back and up front as they increased their rhythmic pace and began to bang her even faster as she was now having an orgasm moaning as ecstasy washed over her as she still cried.  
Alice screamed as he began to thrust into her, roughly and quickly without her being about to stop her own movements. She didn't know what was happening and she couldn't push away the feelings of excitement and pleasure. "H-help..... M-me!" Alice cried hoping her sister would hear her in that room full of growls and churrs coming from the others.  
"Alice I can't. I am so sorry" Louise cried out as she heard her sister calling out to her. All she could hear now was the grunting and the growling of the two that were currently raping her. She struggled to get out of their hold as she tried to stop their movements but they only continued to thrust in her faster and faster until cum leaked out of her pussy and down onto her legs. Slowly a cold thick something pulled out of her pussy and the other pulled out of her ass. They began to caress and kiss her legs as she cried and they started kissing and licking her pussy. They switched positions as the other now got to her up front and entered her slowly as the other entered her ass thrusting the rhthymic pace all over again.  
Alice was then flipped onto her hands and knees, some pressure was put on her jaw and she opened her mouth, only for it to be filled with something else thick and warm. She couched when it started moving quickly inside her mouth, and still felt thrusting coming from her lower end.  
Louise could only cry as she just stood there getting humped and banged and the thrusting came to a stop as she felt cold thin tongues licking her legs. Her eyes felt heavy as she blacked out after that and all she could hear was the grunts and growls of two satisfied males.  
She closed her eyes tightly as she felt her mouth and pussy fill up. She coughed and suddenly felt so weak and tired, her arms and legs went limp and she blacked out.  
Suddenly after Louise blacked out the two turtles that raped Louise also blacked out.  
Alice felt the two boys black out and fall next to her before she fell unconscious.  
It was morning when Louise finally woke up and she gasped as she saw Leo and Raph passed out next to her and she was naked and she remembered what happened the night before.  
Alice slowly opened her eyes but didn't move.  
Louise suddenly started to cry and she slowly got up but she couldn't move all that much because she was sore all over.  
Alice tried opening her mouth but her jaw was sore and her mouth tasted weird. She looked at Donnie and Mikey and felt her eyes started to leak with tears.  
Louise's legs started to shake as she managed to get up and slowly walk to the door and pressed the button and it opened. She slowly walked in and she saw Alice in the same exact state as she was in.  
Alice saw the door open and she used all of her strength to look up at Louise, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
Louise cried as well tears falling down her cheeks as she just weakly walked over to her sister and hugged her really tight with what leftover strength she had.  
Alice cried as her sister hugged her. "H-he didn't s-stop" Alice whispered.  
"Neither did they to me." Louise said as she sadly pointed at Raph and Leo.  
Alice sniffed and looked down. "I should of fought back!" She whispered.  
"You couldn't of. There was no way you could of. Plus you don't even know how to fight yet." Louise said sadly.  
Alice sighed and looked down at her legs "So that's what sex was...."  
"No that is not what sex was! That is what RAPE was!!!" Louise said.  
Alice gulped and looked up at Louise again "I don't like it!"  
"Neither do I. That was awful!" Louise said as she broke down and cried again.  
Alice hugged Louise. "Don't cry sis! Its ok now we can run away"  
Louise looked up at Alice and smiled.  
"Ok let's do it." Louise said as she nodded.  
Alice weakly stood up and painfully left the room.  
Louise got up and quickly followed her sister.


End file.
